


Howl at the Moon from Up High

by Urania_baba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork.<br/>Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl at the Moon from Up High

 

 

A little Hogwarts!AU for my friend [lunacarmin](http://lunacarmin.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are in the Astronomy Tower. ;D


End file.
